User talk:JFulton
Amnesia Awaken in a cage. What had happened? Who am i? No memory of the life i have lived. This cage that imprisons it is just big enough for me to raise my head to see the dark room surrounding me. These cages, dozens of them, people, lay lifeless. Men and women, nude, some faces mutilated. Limbs twisted and snapped, bone sticking out. I see a mirror or at least i see my reflection on the steel wall. Long, dirty black hair, big bushy beard to match, and pale. Luckily my slender body allows me a little extra room to reach for the lock. A loud bang rings to my ears, as i see the doors slide open, where these creatures stand. Grotesque, large, hairy creatures, skin green and orange, one is purple. They walk over to the cages, touching the bodies, trying to get movement from them. they slowly evaluate each cage, before reaching mine. My eyes, watching their every movement. They pull out a key with their little grubby hands and open my prison. Each one grabs one of my legs and jerks me out. The force so strong, and the landing on the steel floor, knocks the wind out of me. I do my best, clawing to stand up. I make it to my knees before one grabs me by the neck, slamming my face down into the floor. a searing pain shoots right through my nose, to my jaw, then up to my brain. the hit makes me disoriented, barely able to see, while breathing through the blood that rushing down my face. once again they grab me by the ankles and drag me through the doors. Down A hallway I see many rooms. Some scenes of terror, the only thing worse than the blood curdling screams is the horrific images now seared into my brain. They pull me into a room and throw me onto a chair and strap me down. I feel something wet soaking into my skin, is it blood or some other bodily fluid. Someone has died in this chair, recently. A new monster has entered the room, he quickly walks over, examining me. it hands fast, more precise, surgeon's hands. it puts its hand on my body, feeling my chest, moving up to my neck, then my face. Opening my mouth, both eyes, looking into my soul. The light on its forehead shiny in my eyes makes its impossible for me to see it, i'm glad. i'm afraid if i did see it, it would only terrify me more. it reaches back, grabs a long black hose that looks like its connected to a large water based device. it forces my mouth open, shoving the tube down my throat. I thrash around, trying to stop the pain being inflicted upon me. its hard for me to breath, the creature then turns to one of the things that brought me in here, tears off a chunk of its flash and puts it in the device connected to the hose. Putting a burning red coal on top, smoke begins to fill the bottom. when its like milk in the base, i know any second i will feel the smoke, enter my body. Breathing slow, trying to savor the last of my life. the smoke hits my throat. A pain like nothing i've ever felt before paralyzes me. It is as if they shot fire down my mouth, burning my throat all the way down to my lungs. For what feels like a year, probably only 30 seconds, i have the worst pain i could ever imagine. Then everything went numb, it started with my legs, the numbness creeping from my feet, to my thighs, my stomach, chest, till my whole body is engulfed in it. This must be death, I'm okay with that. I have seen the devil and suffered through his torture. Now Pearly Gates i now wait for. I close my eyes, slowly, for the last time. -Jordan Fulton, 3/14/2014 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JFulton page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:02, March 14, 2014 (UTC)